Countdown
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: How do Yumi and Ulrich decide to ring in the new year?


**Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own Code Lyoko. Seriously. I don't.**

**Countdown**

There's just a few days a year when a girl desperately wishes she had a boyfriend to call her own: Valentine's Day, Christmas, summer vacation, and the bridge between years. Yep, it was that day once again: New Year's.

* * *

Yumi Ishiyama paced her bedroom floor, wondering what was in store for her tonight. She was going to the New Year's Party at Kadic that night, not only for the party but also because one of her best friends, Aelita, was going to be DJing. 

In true, wacky Kadic fashion, the party had been designated chaperoned- Jim, Mrs. Hertz, and of course Mr. Delmas-, restricted- upper grades only-, and detailed- can't get in without a date. True, there was another party for the younger kids, but Yumi wasn't too worried about what was going to go on there. She was more worried about a certain brunette.. who just happened to be her date.

Of course, Jeremy had asked Aelita (when he managed to tear himself away form the computer, of course), Odd had asked Kelly (who had miraculously said yes to going out with him again), and surprisingly, Ulrich had somehow been able to gather the courage to ask her to the dance. Much stuttering was involved, of course, but still, he had asked her. Together, they had decided where to meet, what time, and simple details like that.

Now we reach Yumi, pacing her bedroom, nearly wearing a track into the floor. Her raven hair was wet and wrapped up in a towel, as was her body, having just gotten out of the shower. She finally reached a stop outside of her closet, deciding to find an outfit appropriate for the night. She reached out, then drew her hand back quickly.

"I have nothing to wear!" she wailed to herself. Slightly depressed at the thought, she returned to her bathroom to dry off and dry her hair. As she sat under the hair dryer, she wondered what it would be like if Ulrich was her boyfriend. 'Maybe we would share a new year's kiss even...' she thought to herself. 'Nah, that would never happen.' She shook her head to try and rid herself of the thought, not succeeding and dwelling on the image of her and Ulrich lip-locked until her hair was dry.

Some time later, she reemerged, fully dry, and determined to find an outfit. She trekked to her closet, planting her feet.

"Okay closet, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Personally, I just want a cute outfit for tonight! Maybe then Ulrich will.. ugh. Never mind. Just an outfit please!" Confident, she barged headfirst into her closet, finally leaving in the outfit she deemed perfect.

She continued on, doing her makeup, hair, picking out shoes, eating dinner, brushing her teeth, then finally leaving the house to meet Ulrich at their bench.

* * *

Ulrich Stern was... sleeping? 

His mind had completely crashed that day, school being school. That, and his roommate had kept him up half of the night with his snoring. But luckily for him, he had anticipated this, so his alarm went off shortly after five o'clock.

Groaning, his arm shot out of the covers, slamming down onto the noisemaker. He grumpily got out of bed and headed down to the showers to get ready for the dance. He instantly perked up, though, when he thought of the girl he was going with: Yumi.

Turning on the water, Ulrich's eyes shot open as the frigid water showered down. Thanks to his half-asleep state, he had turned on the cold water. Fixing his mistake, he continued his shower.

After getting out and drying off, Ulrich returned to his room wrapped in his bathrobe, swiftly avoiding a Sissi encounter by pretending he was having a riveting conversation with his turned-off cell phone. He closed the door behind him, then walked to his closet to find an outfit suitable for the night. He eventually just picked out a forest green polo with the sleeves carelessly rolled up and black pants. He put on a beaded hemp necklace, deemed himself ready, then went outside to meet Yumi for the dance, considering it was now about 7:45. Wow, long shower much?

* * *

Yumi stood waiting for Ulrich, not noticing as he casually strolled up behind her. 

"Wow Yumi, you look... wow," Ulrich stammered, handing his date a blooming red rose.

Yumi had decided to wear something almost unlike her, without totally going out of her comfort zone. She was wearing a cute black mini skirt, a red tank top over a simple black t-shirt, and black flats. Her hair was half pulled back, and she had smoky black eyes.

"Umm, thanks!" Yumi answered. "You wanna go in now or wait for the others?"

"Well, they're already inside."

"Oh. Well then, let's go! The party's already started!"

The two raced through the door, all insecurities left outside. Aelita had just started to play, so the party was going in full swing. They danced the night away, their attention on no one else until Jim came onto the microphone, the music cutting off instantly.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, but it's time to start the countdown!" he yelled. The crowd roared in response.

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich started.

"Yeah?"

"10!" the crowd cheered.

"Do you maybe... uh.."

"9!"

"Yes?"

"8!"

"Will you..uh.. will you.."

"7!"

"Come on Ulrich! What do you want to say?"

"6!"

"**5!**"

"Yumi,"

"**4!**"

"willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"**3!**"

"Ye-yes! Yes I will!"

"**2!**"

"**_1!_**"

"**_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!_**"

As the students rang in the new year with cheers and shouts, Yumi and Ulrich were oblivious to everyone except each other, too wrapped up in giving their new sweetheart a new year's kiss.


End file.
